


Conversations

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2019, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "I was thinking," Sherlock said as he looked closely at the corpse he was studying. "Would you like to have dinner with me after work, Molly?"Molly who was sitting a bit out of Sherlock's way, smiled to herself. It had been amazing the changes Sherlock had underwent. He was still an arse sometimes, but he tried. And their relationship had also changed. It had been Sherlock who had taken the initiative, much to her surprise. "I'd love to. Any ideas as to where?"Sherlock shrugged, "You can pick. I'd invite you to the flat, but I have no food in the fridge. And I'm not going to make you cook, so pick the place."





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt: 27. “Can you wait for me?”

****

"I was thinking," Sherlock said as he looked closely at the corpse he was studying. "Would you like to have dinner with me after work, Molly?"

Molly who was sitting a bit out of Sherlock's way, smiled to herself. It had been amazing the changes Sherlock had underwent. He was still an arse sometimes, but he tried. And their relationship had also changed. It had been Sherlock who had taken the initiative, much to her surprise. "I'd love to. Any ideas as to where?"

Sherlock shrugged, "You can pick. I'd invite you to the flat, but I have no food in the fridge. And I'm not going to make you cook, so pick the place."

"Something that isn't fancy," Molly said as she went over some files. "I've had a long day, and honestly don't feel like going home and getting ready and go out again. Maybe some fish and chips? I do want them."

"Fish and chips?" Sherlock stopped what he was doing and turned to Molly. "You're sure? I don't mind going someplace else."

Molly shook her head, "I know you don't. I don't want to, fish and chips is fine. We can do something fancier later if you want."

"If you're sure, then fish and chips is fine." Sherlock stood, ready to leave, he knew that Molly sometimes would stay longer than what she should.

"Are you leaving?" Molly looked up from the files. "Can you wait for me? I'm almost done with these."

"Of course," Sherlock said but he still put his coat and scarf back on. The weather had recently began to feel cold, no longer comfortable in simple jumpers, his coat had returned into rotation. He sat back down and watched as Molly worked on the files. "Do you want me to wait here or..."

"Here is fine, I'm seriously almost done."

Sherlock looked back at the corpse with a disinterested air, checking for anything he might have missed. But everything was fine, he'd not miss a thing. A few moments later, he hears Molly moving about. He turned to look at her, she was putting the files away. "That was fast."

"Like I said, I was almost done." Molly took off her lab coat and put back her own coat, and grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Sherlock stood and made way to the lab's door and held it open for Molly. "Thank you Sherlock," Molly smiled up at him.

They walked out in silence. But for them, silence wasn't something bothersome, they enjoyed being together in silence just as much as they did when they talked. There wasn't any awkwardness anymore. Just a quiet comfort.

Sherlock hails them a cab and Molly gives the man the address of of the pub she favors for fish and chips. The place is small and dark, but clean and Sherlock approves of it. They sit on a corner and Molly orders her fish and chips and Sherlock goes for the steak and ale pie at Molly's suggestion.

"When did you discovered this place?” Sherlock asks as he takes a look around while waiting for their food.

“Mary brought me here one day with Mrs. Hudson.” Molly answers and then takes a sip of her drink. “And I loved their fish and chips. Now I come here and eat them when I’m craving them. Sometimes I go for the steak pie, but I favour the fish.”

The food was placed in front of them and Sherlock had to admit that the scent was a good one. Molly ate her food with enthusiasm and Sherlock ate slowly, savouring the pie.

“It’s good,” he admitted.

“Right?”

They ate mostly in silence, sometimes only talking about Molly’s work or Sherlock’s cases. Sometimes they spoke of Rosie.

“I babysat her,” Sherlock grumbled. “I never knew that taking care of a baby would be such hard work.”

Molly laughed, “She’s a baby, if you think she’s bad, wait until she hits the terrible twos.”

“So long as she keeps away from my stuff, she’s welcome to wreak havoc.”

“Don’t let Mary and John hear you, I’m sure they won’t appreciate you cheering on Rosie’s destructive tendencies.”  
“Noted.”

They finished their meals and they left, hailing a cab and making their way towards Molly’s flat. Molly took a hold of Sherlock’s hand during the ride home, Sherlock said nothing but held her hand back, his lips slightly curled upwards.

When they arrived to her flat, they both exited the cab and Sherlock waited until Molly, opened her door. But Molly stopped and on impulse, turned around and kissed Sherlock on the lips.

Sherlock returned her kiss, “Goodnight Molly.”

“Want to stay the night?” Molly whispered against his lips. “I’d love for you to stay.”

Sherlock didn’t to be asked twice. He followed her inside.


End file.
